The new legend
by uzumaki D
Summary: Dia yang telah mengorbankan dirinya untuk mendamaikan dunianya. Lalu ia terbangun kembali di dunia yang sama sekali ia tidak kenal dan memcoba bertahan hidup


chapter 1

**Disclaimer : kalian pasti sudah pada tau sendirikan, :p**

**Title : the new legend **

**Warning : geje,abal-abal,bikin sebel,bikin pusing kepalan anda,typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

**0000000000**

Disebuah tempat atau lebih tepat nya sebuah kamar tempat tidur tergeletak seonggok daging manusia, dia berambut kuning dan memiliki kumis di masing masing pipinya dan kulit tannya yang esksotis menambah nilai plus tersendiri baginya "kriiiinnnnggggg" alarm berbunyi dengan nyaring nya lalu tangan tan itu mengambil alarmnyan dan mematikanya kemudian ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dengan langkah masih terkantuk-kantuk ia berjalan menuju lemari es yang ada di apartemen yang minimalisnya membuka lemari esnya dan mengambil sebotol air puting yang dingin kemudian ia meminunnya "ahh segarnya" menaruh botol itu lagi ketempat semula menutup lemari esnya kemudian ia mengambil handuk dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

**0000000000**

Setelah selesai mandi ia menuju lemari pakaian yang ada disebelah tempat tidurnya membuka lemari itu kemudian mengambil satu set seragan kuoh akademi kemudian memakai nya setelah selesai memakainya lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak lalu ia membukanya dan ternyata isinya sebuah kacamata yang berbentuk lingkarang yang melebihi normal kemudian ia memakainya dan merapikan rambutnya menjadi lebih rapi dan sekarang ia telihat seperti orang cupu lalu ia langkah kan kakinya kedalam dapur yang ada di apartemenya, walaupun apartemenya hanya memiliki satu kamar mandi, satu kamar tidur yang tadi, dan ruang tamu yang disebelah ruang tamu nya itu adalah tempat makan yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur. Ia kemudian mengambil satu cup ramen instan siap saji, mengambil air yang ia rebus tadi kemudian ia tuangkan kedalam ramen cup tersebut, setelah beberapa menit menunggu ia menyantap ramen tersebut hingga habis "memang ramen cup ini tak seenak ramen ichiraku yah walau pun begitu ramen ini sangat enak" kemudian ia membuang ketempat sampah yang ada di pojok dapur, merapikan kempali seragam kuohnya dan membetul kan kacamatanya lalu mengambil tasnya yang berwarna hitan dan memakai sepatu, berjalan kearah pintu membukanya dan menutupnya kembali tak lupa juga ia menguncinya, lalu berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun. Yah memang apartemen naruto ada di lantai tiga alasanya karena naruto tidak mau membuang buang uang untuk membeli pendingin ruangan.

**Naruto pov**

Hai perkenal kan namuku uzumaki naruto aku adalah seorang shinobi yang kalian juga bisa menyebutku seorang ninja atau apalah karena itu dulu, aku juga bingung sendiri kadang aku suka melamu karena aku entah bagai mana bisa aku terlempar kedunia lain ya itu dunia ku sekarang ini. Yang aku ingat adalah saat aku dan sasuke melawan madara setelah aku mengalah kan obito dan memeberikan ku hadiah beruma matanya itu lalu kami sama sama melawan madaran namun karena madara telah menjadi jinchuriki ju'ubi jadi aku putus kan untuk menyegelnya dengan shiki fuin taruhan adalah nyawaku, aku tidak peduli dengan nyawaku asal kan dunia shinobi damai aku akan melaku kan apapun itu walaupun nyawaku taruhanya. Dan setelah aku menyegel madara tubuh pun ambruk aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara teman-temanku yang memanggil ku namun mataku tak dapat kubuka rasanya sangat berat sekali dan sampai aku terbangun kembali di pinggir sungai dekat hutan lalu aku mencoba mecaritahu informasi tentang temat ini dan mencoban bertahan hidup di sini sampai sekarang ini. Aku bekerja paruh waktu diretoran ditengang kota kuoh ini lalu uang upah ku kerja kutabung dan kubelikan apartemen sebagai tempat tingal ku dan sisanya aku gunakan untuk keperluan ku hidup di dunia ini. Dan soal kemampuanku sebagai shinobi entah lah aku tidak tau hilang entah kemana kemampuan itu mungkin karena efek perpindahan dunia mungkin hmm misteri misteri.

**Normal pov**

Ia berjalan hinga terlihat gerbang kuoh akademi dengan langkah pasti ia melangkah kedalan bangunan megah itu setelah beberapa saat melewati gerbang kuoh akademi itu terdengar bisikan biskan gak jelas dan hal hal yang berbau merendah kan naruto.

"hey lihat sicupu datang"

"Orang yang tak berguna"

"Kemapa ia sekolah di sini bikin malu nama sekolah aja" kata siswa A

"ia benar juga" timapal siswi yang ada disitu dan misih banyak

Terus berjalan tak mengelang kah kan kakinya menuju kelasnya tanpa memperdulikan cemohan cemohan terhadap dirinya kerena , ia sudah terbiasa dengan ajekan ejekan tersebut dikonoha bahkang lebih parah, terus berjalan tanpan menghirakai ejekan ejekan itu sampai koridor sekolah yang sepi karena tadi setelah ia melewati gerbang bel pertanda pelajaran pertama sudah dibunyikan dengan langkah tergesa gesa tanpa sadar naruto menabrak seseorang "ma'af saya tidak sengaja ma'af" ucap naruto sambil membungku sembilan puluh derajat "ahh tidak apa-apa uzumaki san lebih baik kamu cepat masuk karena sebetar lagi gurumu akan datang" jawab orang itu, naruto kembali menegakan tubuh nya dan ternyata yang naruto tabrak adalah ketua osis souna shitori "se se kali lagi sa sa ya min min ta ma'af kaicho, sa sa ya tadi terburu buru dan tidak tau ada kaicho disitu" ucap naruto sediki tergagab lalu naruto pergi kekelasnya. 'aneh dia memiliki aura yang asing meskipun hampir tidak terasa sama sekali' pikir sona lalu kemudian ia melanjut kan kembali untuk berkeliling mencari siswa yang membolos saat jam pelajaran.

Kringgggg

Bell tanda untuk pulang pun berbunyi dengan nyaring nya walaupu berbunyi nyaring tapi bagi para siswa kuoh akademi itu adalah lantunan lagu yang paling indah bagi telinga mereka karena bebas dari tugas,belajar,menulis,dan menderarkan ocehan guru saat menjelas kan pelajaran atau apa pun yang berbau sekolahan namun beda bagi naruto lantu nan bertersebut adalah bell pertanda dirinya untuk bekerja mencari uang. Membereskan alat tulisnya naruto keluar kelas lalu menuju halte bis, setelah menungu beberapa menit naruto pun menaiki biss menuju ketengah kota kuoh setelah perjalanan dengan biss tersebut sekitar sepuluh menitan naruto pun turun kemudian keseberang jalan menujurestoran tempatnya bekerja lalu naruto masuk dari pintu belakang "yo paman sudah lama menunggu ku ia" sapa naruto kepada orang yang ada disitu " ia naruto aku sudag menunggu mu dari tadi, cepat ganti baju dan layani para pelanggan sana" ucap orang yang disapa naruto tadi, lalu naruto sudah ganti pakian ala maid restoran kelas mengengah keatas.

**0-0-0-0-0**

setelah semua pekerjaan nya beres naruto kemudian memasuki ruang ganti untuk menganti bajunya dengan baju sekolah atau seragam kuoh akademi "paman aku pulang dulu ia semua piring nya sudah kucuci bersih semua" ucap naruto sambil melangkah kan kakinya keluar restoran "ya baik lah hati-hati dijalan ia naruto" jawab paman koki tersebut "ya baik lah paman" balas naruto sambil berjalan keluar menuju halte bus terdekat. Ia memang apartemen naruto jauh dari tempat ia bekerja tapi naruto sengaja memilih apartemen yang dekat dengan sekolah nya. Bus pun datang naruto langsung naik sekitar tiga puluh menitan naruto turun dihalte terdekat dengan apartemen nya yah walaupun masih berjarak 2 blok lagi lalu kemudian naruto melangkah kan kakinya.

"wah wah wah anak sekolah pulang malam malam itu tidak baik loh" terdengan suara dari dalam kegelapan malam. Naruto sengaja memilih jalan yang sepi ini karena cepat menuju apartemennya. Namun siapa sangka ia bertemu orang yang berbahaya yang memiliki sayap seperti burung gagak dan memaki topi vendora "siapa kau" ucap naruto memasang posisi siaga. Yah walau pun naruto kehilangan kekuatanya ia tetap melatih taijutsunya supaya untuk melindungi dirinya dari orang orang jahat seperti dihadapanya."siapa aku baik lah perkenalkan namaku adalah..."

...

TBC.

Jangan lupa review, ia ma'af kalau jelek ceritanya ia


End file.
